matchedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassia Reyes
Cassia Maria Reyes is the main protagonist in the Matched Series by Ally Condie. Description She is described as having green eyes and coppery/brown hair, her nose being straight and small and her chin, with a trace of a dimple like her grandfather's. On the book covers, her hair is long, dark, kind of curly hair that is brown and it reaches down past her chest. Etymology Cassia- Cassia is an Old English Name. It is also a Latin name meaning empty and vain. It is also an African name meaning persuasive and grass. In Hebrew it means cinnamon and cinnamon-like bark. It can be pronounced both CAHSHUH. Maria- Maria is a Latin and Hebrew name meaning rebellious. It is pronounced MAH-REE-UH. Reyes- a Spanish word, usually used as a given name or Spanish surname. The literal translation into English is "kings," but could also be translated as royals or royalty. Reyes is the 19th most popular Hispanic surname, and the 81st most popular surname in the United States. It is pronounced RAY-EZ. Love Interests Xander Carrow Xander is Cassia's childhood friend and he know her very well. He is deeply in love with Cassia and wishes to have Cassia back. However, he does not do any harm to Ky, since Xander respects Ky, too. Still, he maybe slightly jealous of Ky. Ky Markham Ky Markham, originally Kyron Finnow, an abberation, moved to Oria from one of the Outer Provinces because his aunt and uncle, Aida and Patrick Markham, adopted him after their son was murdered at Patrick's work place.and Ky's parents were killed. He is quiet and keeps to himself, but quickly fits in at Second School. Ky is one of Cassia's Matches, which is accidental. His face showed up on the screen for a fraction of a second after Xander's. He joins hiking just like Cassia and they soon developed feelings for each other. They kiss on The Hill twice, once on the cheek and one time on the lips. They are separated at the end of Matched because Cassia has to sort the workers at the nutrition disposal center, and thinks if Ky is in the higher group he might get a better vocation. Facts *She is officially Matched with Xander Carrow. *She is one of the few people to be Matched with someone in the same town. *Her birthday is June 15th, the same day as her Match Banquet. *If Ky Markham wasn't an Abberation, she would be matched to him as well as with Xander. *She shared her favorite kiss with Ky on the hill. *Ky gave Cassia parts of his story on napkins and tissues. *She gave Ky the piece of the dress she wore on her Matched Banquet. *She had an Artifact called a compact that her grandfather gave her for her 17th birthday, which has the numbers 1940 on it. *Her favorite color is green. **However, in Reached, she says that it's blue. *She traded for a red Matched Banquet dress which was possibly stolen. *She has never taken the green tablet (to calm herself), as her grandfather told her she was strong enough to go without it. *She chose the green dress, #73, for her Match Banquet. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Matched Characters Category:Crossed Characters Category:Major Characters Category:A to Z Category:Reached Characters Category:Articles containing spoilers Category:Browse